


Hello Percival, I'm Percy

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Background Grindelgraves, First Kiss, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: Percy Weasley/Percy Graves through time shenanigans - Anonymous Tumblr prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonsgredence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonsgredence/gifts).



> Turns out, this was a suggestion by Seasons Gredence. I hope all of you are following their blog and A03!

“I don’t even understand why you have to stay with us,” said Fred or perhaps George as he hovered far too close to Percival’s face in the dim lamplight.  The twins were gorgeous but obnoxious, he observed.  Percival hated children.  George or perhaps Fred appeared in the doorway to Percival’s borrowed bedroom, then.

“Dad obviously pulled the short straw at work!” said one of them.

“Or Percival did,” said the other.  “We don’t exactly have the nicest house.”

“But we do have the house with the most eyes,” came a calmer voice from the hallway.  It was soft and posh.  The kind of British English that Percival had grown accustomed to while treating with world leaders and diplomats at MACUSA HQ.  “Our home has the most trained witches and wizards per square inch, living here, 24/7.”

 Percival decided that he liked the voice.  The soft timber and sensible words.  It was true.  Percival knew there was a hex breaker, a dragon tamer, two Ministry officials, and the intimidating Molly Weasley in this family.  Not to mention Hogwarts students that at least knew how to trip a man if he attempted to escape.  All those things were supplemented by an apparation ward and a few aurors sleeping down the hall.

No, they couldn’t arrest Percival for crimes he’d yet to commit in his own timeline.  Not legally.  …but they could _invite_ him -oh so kindly- to stay in a house that discouraged escape.

“Hello Percival Graves,” a tall, lean body, similar to most of the other bodies in the household, appeared in the doorway.  This one topped with an awkwardly handsome face and carefully arranged, red curls.  He reminded Percival of Abernathy, a by-the-books manager from back home. “I’m Percival Weasley.  It’s a pleasure, sir.”

[Originally posted by and-all-that-fandom](https://tmblr.co/Z9Mzks2B2ankt)

The man pushed past the twin in the doorway and easily shoved aside the twin that was rude enough to still be in the guest bedroom Arthur had provided Graves with.  He extended his hand and Graves eyed the young man’s sapphire cufflink with mild suspicion and surprise. The Weasleys didn’t strike him as ‘precious-stones-on-daily-accessories’ types.

Percival Weasley followed his gaze and smiled weakly as he twitched his hand for emphasis.  There was a mild blush on his face, Graves noted as he took the man’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze and shake.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Graves responded.  Because what else did anyone say to that kind of greeting?  And also because it was true. Percival Weasley had a poise that Graves appreciated in any man.  The kid had style.

“I’ll take first shift,” Percival Weasley announced to his obnoxious brothers.  “First and second, honestly.  I got a lot of sleep on the train over.”

“With a prisoner like that, I’m sure a bloke like you could go all night,” quipped one of the twins as the other one leered and laughed.  

Graves did his best to keep his face impassive as the two left the room, shutting the door behind themselves. What an interesting tidbit of information. He looked up at Weasley from his bed and found that the young man was blushing even more fiercely.

“You…” Percival Weasley stammered though Graves could tell he was attempting to be reassuring. “You’re not a prisoner.”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Percival Graves sighed as he stood and made room for the redhead to sit beside him. 

Graves gave the younger man a solemn little smile as their eyes met.  They were sitting far too close to one another, but the room was so small.  It lacked any furniture beyond the bed, a nightstand and a chest of drawers.

“I suppose I should actually go sit in the hall,” Weasley stammered as Percival turned to eye his suit.  

A suit that was far nicer than anything else in this entire house.

“No, no.  I’ve had nobody for company but children, all day,” Percival pressed his hand against Weasley’s shoulder, anchoring him to the bed. “You’re the first grown man I’ve gotten to speak to since I got here.  You are a grown man, aren’t you?”

“I… I’m eighteen sir,” Weasley responded as if he were worried that eighteen wouldn’t make the cut.

Graves nodded approvingly, but his next statement seemed to come out of nowhere. “Tell me, what war crimes do I commit between my time and yours.”

The children had staunchly refused to inform him.  The ministry had said it was a crime to share such secrets with time travelers, accidental or not.  …but Percival Weasley seemed self-serving.  If his clothing vs. his parents’ living situation was any indication.

“As a loyal employee of the Ministry of Magic, I must decline to…” Percival’s excuse had risen in pitch until it petered completely out because Percival Graves, well aware of his own charms, and leaned into the boy.  Placed a quelling hand on Weasley’s thigh.

“No, no… tell me as a man that wants his cock sucked by a grateful legend.  The fact that all of you know who I am tells me that I’m nothing short of a miracle in my own time.  What a memory this will be, for you,” Percival cooed.  His lips drawing nearer to Weasley as the boy continuously leaned further and further away.  Graves didn’t stop, however.  He knew that eventually the boy would…

…he pounced Percy Weasley and straddled his narrow hips as the boy fell back against he foot of his bed.

“Mr. Graves! I… I…” Percy Weasley’s face was as red as his hair and he seemed near hyperventilation.  “You don’t have to do this, I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!”

Graves paused in unbuttoning his nightshirt and shrugged.  It hadn’t taken long for him to feel Weasley growing hard beneath him and he had no idea why the kid would deny himself… but it mattered very little just as long as he found out.

Shirt half unbuttoned and pajama pants skewed, Percival climbed off his prey and sat next to him, again.  Weasley sat up carefully and flung his hands over his own lap.  They hid nothing.

“You commit high treason.  …several counts,” Weasley explains in a whisper.  “Now, those things wouldn’t be illegal, but at the time… I mean it is the U.S. and it’s the 1920s.”

“Treason?” Percival sounds incredulous.  Feels it, too.  He loves his country.  Loves the MACUSA.  The only thing he can imagine going that far wrong is… he cringes.  “Gellert.”

Percival Weasley cringes at the name.  “Yes, Grindelwald… but a few other things, too.  I had to write an essay on you, once.  Had to decide whether I thought you were a criminal or a hero.”

Graves is taken aback by that. He chuckles.  A derisive little laugh.  “I suppose you definitely think I’m a criminal now that I’ve assaulted you.”

“Assault!? sir, I…” Percival Weasley swallows.  Obviously deciding not to continue that thought. “I wrote that you were a hero.  Funneling no-majs to safety wouldn’t be a criminal offense, now and it shouldn’t have been, then.”

“I… what?  Safety from what!?”

Weasley presses his eyes closed and sighs.  “Grindelwald.”

“Gellert!?”

“You also… had an affair… of sorts.”

The breath hitches in Graves’ throat.  “Definitely Gellert.”

“Yes, and… fucking a terrorist doesn’t equal -being- a terrorist.  Sodomy is no longer illegal in the US.  and… you saved so many people.  Yes, you exposed them to magic in the process, but their other exposure would have come seconds before death.  You’re my hero!”

The words hung heavy in the room.  Percival Graves was still trying to process that he’d had to save innocent lives from a man he’d recently met and was starting to fall in love with.  Gellert Grindelwald seemed so reasonable.  So charming.  So perfect… and yet he was remembered as a terrorist.  Was in a high security prison, even now.  Had been put there by his own ex-boyfriend!

Theseus Scamander had warned Graves at the Ministry of Magic back in the 1910s not to trust Gellert.  …but Gellert had made him feel so right.  So good. So desired.

“I… I’m no one’s hero,” Graves stated.  His tone forlorn. 

“You love your country.  You love your government.  You love… perhaps the wrong man,” Percy Weasley whispered the last bit.  “Those aren’t crimes.  I hate that you were ever arrested for them.”

“I was tried for them and found guilty, wasn’t I? I was killed for treason, wasn’t I?”

[Originally posted by colinfarrellsource](https://tmblr.co/ZgJ-Cf2ICzHR_)

“I… I don’t want to talk about this, anymore.  I just… I wish you could love someone other than Grindelwald.  I wish I’d never heard of you and you’d had a long and happy life.”  
  
Graves smiles at the boy and laughs, again.  Still derisive.  Still ironic.  Still too full of pain. “I have this… insane urge to change him.  This feeling that perhaps I was sent here to find out what happens and make things right.”

“No,” Percy Weasley shakes his head, “No, that won’t work.  I’m sure that’s how you got so involved the first pla… Holy hell, is this MY FAULT?!”

Graves grabs the boy’s wrists, holds him still.  “Don’t blame yourself.  I’m a grown man.  I make my own decisions… and I’ve wanted to be with Gellert for months, now.  He’s… wait.  You said sodomy -was- illegal.  Does that mean that in your time, men can..”

“NO,” Percival relaxes his arms, allowing Graves to casually hold on to his wrists.  “No, not at all.  We can’t marry and… people are so violent towards us.  Things get better, but not by much.  1994 is as complicated as 1920-something.  I’m sorry.”

“In neither country?”

“In neither country.”

“So, does that mean,” Graves tilts his head around and up and down until Weasley meets his gaze. “Does that mean your own inclination remains… unexplored?  You seem so attached to appearances…” he thumbs the shining cufflink on Wealey’s wrists as he speaks.

Percival Weasley’s face seems to open up.  The wave of guilt over Graves’ soon-to-be-mistakes completely gone.  Replaced by a mild hope that Graves latches onto, quickly.

“You and I don’t exist, for each other… whatever we do is… something outside of it all,” Graves offers.  He’d never truly been anyone’s hero.  …and this kid obviously knew the worst of him and still saw something good. “It can be just a kiss if that’s all you want.”

“You could be manipulating me into helping you escape,” Percy was practically moaning, already.

“I could do that without offering you my body.  You’re obviously a little turned on.  A little star struck.”

Percy Weasley’s mouth quirked up at the corners.  It was true. Embarrassingly true.

Slowly, Percival Graves lets go of Percy’s wrists.  He keeps his eyes locked on the other man’s and reaches up to continue unbuttoning his shirt.

“…just a kiss…” Weasley murmurs as his eyes climb down to watch as Graves pushes the shirt open and pinches his own nipples. “We’re in my parents’ home.  Fred and George are probably listening at the door…”

His words are coming out in a slow, distracted monotone.  He leans into Percival’s arms with the older man opens them to him.  Percival smiles into the timid kiss Weasley presses against his lips and he moans when Weasley’s shy fingers grip one of his nipples.

Graves allows the boy to explore his upper body, his fingers tracing scars and muscle as their tongues rub against one another.  He sucks and nibbles at the boy’s lips with teasing gentleness and when he pulls the boy onto his lap, Percy Weasley straddles him eagerly.  Their cocks frot against one another through their pants and Graves feels almost like a god with someone so worshipful kindly exploring his body and whispering grateful words against his tongue.

* * *

“How am I supposed to  _explore my inclination_  with anyone else knowing that you’ve existed and that I’ve been in your arms,” Weasley says absently when they realize they’ve spent the rest of the first watch and most of the second one in each other’s arms. Slow and nearly silent adoration blooming between them.  
  
“I suppose, in some sad way, you now understand why I do it… what I do ten years from my time and nearly 100 years before yours.”

Weasley sighs against Graves’ chest, his fingers softly carding though the hair there. “I suppose I’m lucky you won’t be around long enough for me to compromise my morals for you.”

Graves chuckles. “I’m not as selfish as Gellert… I promise that for however long I’m here, I’ll give as much as I get.”

“You won’t be here, long,” Percival Weasley said as he finally stood up to straighten his suit and check his hair in the small mirror near the door.  “There’s a portkey being prepared for you.  A ministry friend of mine will take you back to the portal you came through.  It’s an experimental solution, but we know how to send you back to the 1910s.  We’ve got a series of letters from Theseus Scamander explaining the magic.  You’ll land a few days after you first left.”

“I was wondering why you were here.  Nothing about you says that this house has been your home, lately.”

“1994 has its own complications… I’m not usually welcome, here.”

Percival Weasley gave Percy a solemn smile before pulling out and opening a pocket watch. Graves saw his own face staring back at him from inside the little oval-shaped piece of jewelry.

Weasley smiled.  “The only detention I ever got at Hogwarts… defacing a history textbook.”

Graves smiled wide.  His laughter jubilant.  “I’ll… I’ll miss you.”

Weasley’s face flushes, but he seems to be determined to maintain his professionalism, at this point.  “I don’t know how, but… maybe you could leave me something.  Like Theseus’ letters.  I’d love to know more about you.”

Graves nods. “I’m sure the Ministry has enough secrets to hide a journal or two.  Perhaps a few tawdry photos in nothing but a scarf and sock-garters.”

He laughs again as Weasley stammers out a thank you.


End file.
